Never Ending Pain
by SamsungPony
Summary: It has been too long. The pain was just too much. And it all overflowed at the wrong moment in time. Gregor loses himself and succumbs to his never ending pain and torment.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Here I am with my first ever oneshot. It isn't anything too long for you guys, but I think it is written well and is actually a very good little something I wrote. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Never Ending Pain**

"Hey, Tiger boy. You gain any new stripes lately?" shouted Pauli, the bane of his existence. Gregor was alone in the world, nowhere to go and nobody to love. It was a hot day in rural Virginia. Just another of the brutal summer that was going on. Sweat ran down Gregor's brow as his legs kept pumping, his shirt stuck to his torso. His mind was set on running and the bullies insult seemed to deflect right past him, almost unnoticed. Gregor was determined to ignore the bigger boy.

"You ugly little twat. I'm talkin' to ya. Get your scarred ass back here," Pauli shouted again. He was older by just a few months, but he stood taller than Gregor by a good foot. Pauli was a wrestler and a damn good one. But his favorite hobby was to antagonize his neighbor over the one thing he could. His scars.

Pauli had discovered the scars during gym class just a year before, and he never gave up on them. He used them to taunt and insult Gregor at every turn, and Gregor couldn't figure out why. As soon as Pauli found out he spread it around school along with word that Gregor was beat by his parents. Yet Pauli had no idea what they were from. Gregor would never had told him even if he had asked, however. It was his secret, the one place he could return to in his head and leave the hell he lived in.

Gregor had never wanted to move to Virginia. He had fought and argued. He made undeniable points as to why they shouldn't leave New York, but his mother was unmovable on the subject. She had piled them all into a moving truck with the families small amount of possessions and personally drove them there. His dad hadn't been in the best shape for the move and had a relapse of his illness as soon as they arrived. His grandma had been even worse. She was in no state to move and yet his mom forced her. She died days after they moved in and Gregor would forever blame his mom for it.

Gregor despised his mother. He barely ever looked at her let alone talked to her. The only time he would was in arguments. Fantastical ones that would go from simple whispered threats to slammed doors and voices raised so the entire neighborhood could hear. That's why Pauli thought Gregor was beat by his parents. The bully had taken just one thing from Gregor. The one thing he had had left after his move. Pauli had taken Gregor's dignity and Pride. There was not a single person in school that wanted to be his friend. Teachers gave him odd looks every time he passed, even though he was the fourth best student in his class. Gregor had only one friend and that was his dad.

His dad was a teacher in his high school. The best science teacher by far. He was the only person in the entire school that would talk to Gregor. It made life painful when your one and only companion and friend was your father. Gregor's life was a ball of never ending pain.

"Are you deaf now, Tiger? Did your mommy hit you so hard you can't hear? Or was it your loser daddy?" Pauli taunted again, stopping Gregor in his tracks. Gregor's breathing was slow, deep breaths. His one release in life was running and he could do it for hours without worrying about losing his breath. But Pauli had hit a nerve that he should never had touched. Gregor spun on his heel, fire burning behind his pupils. Pauli feigned scared.

"Look at him guys. Tiger looks angry. I must have hit a sore spot. His daddy must be the one who beats him? Or maybe they both do." Pauli kept talking as Gregor started to run towards him. Pauli's gang of miserable farm boys and low life scum stepped forward from behind him. There was at least 10 of them and Gregor didn't care. Nobody ever talked about his dad and got away with it. Gregor never fought if he could help it. Nothing good came from it except days of more mental anguish, as he would sit alone locked in his room with no human contact for days. That had happened twice after he had snapped and beaten two bullies.

All of this flashed through his head and yet he didn't care. He had one target and he would get him no matter what happened. The rubber of his sneakers rubbed against the ground as he charged forward. The heat could be felt on his feet as the friction and hot asphalt mixed to cook his toes. And Gregor didn't care. He had endured years of pain and it was time for it all to end.

The boy's stood in their best ready stances, random items held in their shaking hands. A lead pipe, a chain, a knife. It was all just stuff to Gregor. None of it meant a thing as he cleared the space between them. The first boy came towards him and Gregor threw a strong right jab right into his chest without missing a step. The force of the punch sent the boy - who Gregor recognized as Tom, his other neighbor- flying. He landed on his back and skidded along the asphalt, his cries of pain filling the previously noiseless air.

Gregor blew past the rest of the gang like a bullet leaving a gun barrel. He exploded past and his feet carried him straight towards Pauli. The look of fear in the larger boys eyes was like ecstasy to Gregor. He felt a smile cross his face as he came within striking distance.

"I'm sorry, ma-" Pauli started before being silenced with one, solid left hook to his jaw. Pauli dropped from his feet and Gregor climbed on top of him. His fist rained blows down on Pauli's face and chest.

"You! Ignorant! Little! Shit!" Gregor shouted through gritted teeth as his fist slammed down again and again. He could feel the stickiness of blood coating his knuckles, but he didn't stop. He had lost all control over his body. The pain from years of mental abuse poured out with each successive blow, until he could barely swing his arms anymore. He briefly caught a glimpse of a bloody mess that could have been Pauli before he was yanked backwards off of him.

He landed on his back and pain shot through his head as an object slammed into it. More blows rained across his body as he folded into the fetal position, arms raised to protect his head. A loud crack filled the air as a blow slammed into Gregor's arm. He could feel the bone split in half and poke itself from his flesh, and yet the blows kept coming. He thought he was screaming with each blow, but perhaps it was merely whimpers. There was a sharp pain in his side, a pain that sunk down into his innards. A pain he had felt many time before.

Another blade sunk into his back mere seconds later, adding to the unbearable pain. He could feel the sticky wetness of his own blood running out of the wound and pooling around his body. Blows rained down on him again and again. The sharp pain of metal striking his bones over and over. The thuds of bars slamming into his flesh. Gregor was almost certain he was going to die if it didn't end soon. And then it did. He opened his eyes and yet everything seemed dark. He could see a figure standing over him, but it was in all black. A spot of light appeared on the horizon. It was bright and welcoming like it was calling him home.

The pain was excruciating, never ending. His body ached, every square inch bruised and battered. His hand inched along the ground and he felt the ever expanding pool of blood running between his bruised fingers. He could feel life leaving him. His body was flipped over onto his back and he screamed in pain. Or he thought he did. He wasn't sure if sound left his mouth. All he knew was the pain was consuming his body. Another figure looked over him, dressed in simple clothes, and he could see their lips moving, saying something to him. Everything was blurry, though and he could make out nothing at all. He could feel himself slowly drifting away as his time ebbed away. A flashing light appeared behind him. The blurry blue and red eased over his black and blue body. It did nothing to ease the never ending pain.

Hands picked his body up and he felt a board placed under his back. He was picked up into the air and with what little vision he had left he saw an ambulance. The doors were flung open and he was loaded in on his stretcher. A hand wrapped their fingers in his as the doors slammed shut. Gregor closed his eyes. The pain had reached its max. It was time for it to stop.

The never ending pain finally ended for Gregor the Overlander.

* * *

**Well, that was fun. I hope you enjoyed it very much. Tell me what you thought, and check out my other works.**


End file.
